


A Private Moment

by Cicerothewriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel witnesses a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Set during "The Invasion."

Isobel Watkins smiled as she thought about the past few days, ever since that strange little man came to visit her uncle. He called himself the Doctor, and he brought with him that very charming young lady and a Scottish boy. Zoe she could understand for Zoe was smart, confident, and delicious, but Jamie was a bit brutish and certainly had old-world views about women, despite having travelled with Zoe.

She was a worldly girl herself, and it did not take her long to realize the relationship between the Doctor and Jamie. There was a connection there that she could only hope she would find someday. They were very obviously close; she could see that from the moment they entered her flat.

She looked in on the Doctor and Jamie, intending to ask if they would like some tea. Captain Turner was there as well. He was writing something down on a pad, but glanced up and spared her a smile before speaking once more into the radio. She looked over where the Doctor had been at the microscope, but he was not there. Instead she found him instead kneeling beside Jamie. Jamie was asleep in a padded chair, and the Doctor was watching him. One of the Doctor's arms was under the covers.

Her eyebrows raised, and she thought about backing away, assuming that they were doing something she might not want to see. But the Doctor slowly drew Jamie's arm out from behind the blanket. His hand was wrapped lightly around Jamie's hand, and his thumb was slowly stroking the skin.

She noticed now that Jamie's eyes were open, soft and sleepy. His lips curved into a gentle smile, and he squeezed the Doctor's hand as if he were answering a question, although one had not been asked.

The Doctor reached forward and brushed aside some of Jamie's hair, which had become a bit windswept in all the excitement.

Jamie sighed softly. Isobel knew she was intruding on a private moment, but she could not turn away.

The Doctor whispered, "I'll protect you, Jamie. Don't worry."

"Aye, Doctor," Jamie whispered, affection clear in his voice. "But you must protect yourself, too. Sometimes you rush forward, and I cannae catch up to you."

The Doctor's eyes sparked with fondness, and he whispered back, "I promise not to rush to far ahead."

Jamie laughed softly. "Och, you promise me that every time."

The Doctor hummed in agreement. They stared at each other, and it was obvious that all around them was forgotten.

The Doctor shook himself, and said, "I must return to work."

"Can I help you?"

"No, not this time. Go back to sleep."

"All right."

The Doctor leaned forward, and pressed a delicate kiss to Jamie's lips. Jamie then pulled the Doctor's hand to his mouth, and kissed it, reminding Isobel of a gallant knight.

She disappeared before she could be spotted, taking care to make no sound.

When she returned about ten minutes later, the Lieutenant was still speaking on the radio, the Doctor was looking into the microscope, and Jamie was in deep sleep.


End file.
